Crónicas Nocturnas
by michiru89
Summary: Hay verdades que es más faciles relatarle a un extraño.. hasta que deja de ser extraño
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí y en lo largo de la historia no me pertenecen. _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_

**_La extraña_**

* * *

Fleur Delacour se paró en la misma esquina de todos los días, con la misma pesadumbre de siempre pero con un nuevo sentimiento: Pánico. Jugó nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello mientras observaba los pocos coches transitar a paso lento.

Zapateo en el piso húmedo a causa de la lluvia mientras sentía el aire comenzar a colarse por su barato vestido. Al fin vio un coche que se detuvo y le produjo una sensación de malestar y temor

-¿Cuánto preciosa? -Dijo una voz rasposa desde el interior del coche pero aún con gafas, Fleur podía asegurar que aquél hombre la devoraba con la mirada.

Fleur dudo antes de contestar- Depende de lo que quieras... De 250 a 1500 -Contestó con esa frialdad que la caracterizaba

El hombre se quedó en silencio mirándole- Bien, sube.

El temor se apodero nuevamente de la rubia francesa, observó que el carro no traía matrículas y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, temblorosa abrió la puerta del acompañante y observó un martillo y varios frascos. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar

- ¿Qué sucede? -Se quejó el hombre- Date prisa

La rubia se mordió el labio- No

-¿No? -El hombre se quitó las gafas molesto- ¿Que te pasa idiota? ¡Sube al auto! Tú estás para complacerte y te pagaré por ello... Ahora entra

Fleur se alejó y cerró la puerta de golpe- No me apetece irme con usted

El hombre se rió- Ahora resulta que las p*tas son selectivas... No me vengas con eso -El hombre se colocó nuevamente las gafas- Tú te lo pierdes

Fleur observó que el hombre se retiraba y paraba unas esquinas adelante para recoger a otra chica. La rubia se recriminó, necesitaba el dinero pues la colegiatura de su hermana estaba por vencer, no importaba que su instinto le hiciera temer.

Pasó cerca de una hora hasta que vio un coche bastante lujoso aparecer por la calle y andando de manera lenta, pocos hombres con ese tipo de automóviles paraban por esa zona y aquellos que lo hacían ya tenían a sus "Niñas" seleccionadas, Fleur no era una de ellas.

El coche pasó de largo por ella y continuó avanzando, la rubia dejó escapar un gran suspiro pensando en lo cómodo que sería tener a algún ricachon de amante protector. Para su sorpresa el coche llegó al final de la calle y dio la vuelta en "U". El carro avanzó con mayor velocidad y el corazón de la rubia se aceleró al ver que disminuía su velocidad al llegar a la rubia.

El coche al fin se detuvo frente a ella.

Fleur miró la pulcritud y belleza del automóvil hasta que la ventana automática comenzó a bajar. La sorpresa de Fleur aumentó. En su interior se encontraba una aparentemente hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros rizados, unos lentes cubrían sus ojos pero Fleur estaba segura que la mujer estudiaba su cara y no su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban cubiertos de un fino brillo rosa y en sus manos varias pulceras seguramente costosas. La mujer le retiró la mirada- Sube -La voz de aquella mujer era suave y tranquila

Fleur dudo un momento- ¿Usted... Quiere? -Fleur arqueó las cejas dando entender lo que su voz no podía.

A pesar de que la mujer no la veía se rió y Fleur estuvo segura que captó el mensaje- No niña, vine a ver si podías despacharme un par de hamburguesas -La mujer se miró en el espejo cerciorándose de su brillo labial y acomodándose las gafas- Si estás dispuesta sube...

Extrañamente Fleur no había sentido temor en ningún momento y no dudo en caminar había la puerta del copiloto y subirse al automóvil.

La sensación era tan diferente a las que había tenido, usualmente el asiento le causaba comezón, le lastimaba algún resorte o le provocaba náuseas. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, sintió casi deslizarse por el asiento de cuero negro, era como sentarse sobre las nubes, el interior era cálido y con un perfume muy agradable. Sintió una ligera vibración que le indicó que el carro se ponía en marcha. Observó a la mujer a su lado, era de piel blanca, vestía muy elegante con un saco Blanca y debajo una blusa beige con un pantalón negro, su figura era delgada.

- Vamos a las afueras, tengo una cabaña -Comentó la mujer sin despegar la vista de la carretera

- ¡No! -Gritó la rubia sintiendo ese temor que creía haber olvidado- A las afueras de la ciudad no

La mujer se detuvo en un semáforo- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Hay un loco matando mujeres...

La castaña se rió y Fleur sintió un leve escalofrío y temor- ¿Matando mujeres? Prostitutas querrás decir -Aclaró mientras continuaba manejando

- Las prostitutas también son mujeres -Agregó indignada- Y no quiero alejarme de la ciudad

-¿Crees que te voy a matar? ¿En serio? -Preguntó aquella mujer evidentemente divertida

Fleur no supo que contestar pero se las arregló para pronunciar- No -Se acomodó en el asiento- Pero aún así no quiero, regresar sería muy complicado para mi y te repito que no me apetece

La castaña estuvo en silencio varios minutos- Yo te voy a regresar, pero si tanto temor tienes, está bien.

Fleur observó que el automóvil cambiaba de dirección - Aún no has preguntado el costo

La castaña sonrió- ¿Tú crees que eso a mi me perturba? ¿Cuánto es? ¿1000? ¿3000?¿5000? Bien, lo pagaré

Fleur se sintió nuevamente incómoda y decidió observar por la ventana, pasaron por varias zonas hasta llegar a un hotel bastante ostentoso. Fleur observó que la castaña se detenía y un hombre le habría las puertas a la castaña y tomaba su lugar, observó que la castaña caminaba hacía el interior del hotel sin mirar atrás.

El hombre que había entrado en lugar de la castaña carraspeo la garganta- Disculpa... Dama -Dijo con una mueca- pero creo que aquí te bajas

Fleur se indignó y se bajó azotando la puerta, siguió con furia a la castaña que no se había molestado en verle. El hombre de la entrada le sostuvo del hombro- Disculpe señorita pero no puede pasar

Fleur miró al portero con enojo y a su antes acompañante que seguía avanzando- Yo vengo con ella -Dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña

El hombre la miro y negó- No puedo dejarle pasar, órdenes del hotel

- Viene conmigo -Dijo la castaña que se había aproximado

Fleur se asustó porque no la sintió llegar- Gracias -Le dijo sarcásticamente mientras ingresaba al lugar.

Nuevamente no obtuvo ni una mirada de su acompañante, pero el personal del hotel la miraba escrutiñadamente. Observó a su acompañante acercarse a la recepción, su mirada se perdió en los mosaicos del piso y pronto fue a dar a las columnas bien elaboradas y finamente talladas que se erigían hasta el techo en dónde se exhibía una cópula con cientos o quizás miles de ángeles dibujados, Fleur fue bajando su mirada por la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo y bajaba terminando de darle el toque mágico al hotel.

-Vamos -Escuchó que le ordenaban y se dio media vuelta para seguir a la otra. Subieron a un elevador con un hombre algo pequeño dentro, el chico le sonrió amablemente a la rubia.

El trayecto fue en silencio hasta que el elevador paró en un piso- Suite Royal -Anunció el hombre- Que su estancia sea cómoda

Nuevamente la castaña ignoró al hombre y a la rubia y caminó hacía el interior, echó un vistazo y sonrió- Gracias -Le dijo al hombre mientras sacaba un billete de su bolso y se lo entregaba

Fleur perdió interés en la transacción entre el hombre y su acompañante, estaba demasiado claro que era una mujer rica. Pasó el pasillo y observó la gran cantidad de arreglos florales que tenía el lugar, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma a Flores y continuo caminando, había una gran mesa en el centro con una gran variedad de frutas, paso la mesa y el gran sofá de color rojo hasta llegar a la pared de cristal que le daba una panorámica vista de la ciudad, Fleur tuvo miedo de apoyarse en el cristal así que mantuvo su distancia.

- Es bello -Dijo la castaña sacándose el saco y dejándolo sobre el sillón, Fleur la miró intrigada- El panorama -Aclaró- Es muy bello

Fleur asintió un poco cohibida, la castaña dudó unos momentos hasta quitarse las gafas, Fleur sonrio instintivamente al notar el color miel de los ojos de la otra- Muy bello -Susurró la rubia

La castaña se abrió el primer botón de su blusa y tomó aire

Fleur pareció reaccionar- Es verdad -Se dijo a si misma- ¿Dónde lo quieres hacer?

La castaña observó a su alrededor- La mesa es buen lugar -Comentó mientras se acercaba y le extendía la pequeña silla a la rubia para que se sentara- Para hablar

Fleur levantó una ceja- ¿Para hablar?

La castaña rió- ¿Pensabas que íbamos a tener sexo?

Fleur cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho indignada- ¿Y para que contratas a una prostituta? Creí que no me buscaste para despacharte hamburguesas

La castaña negó sonriente- Tienes buena memoria, eres una chica lista y bonita... Pero no me voy a acostar contigo -La castaña tomó una buena porción de uvas entre sus manos- No te ofendas pero no creo que sea muy seguro tener sexo contigo

Fleur se enfureció- Entonces me voy

La castaña chasqueó la lengua- Te contrate... Te voy a pagar... Estás aquí para complacerme

Fleur negó- primer punto: tú no me has pagado

-Aún -Agregó la castaña mientras se metía una uva a la boca

Fleur frunció el ceño- punto numero dos: me vas a pagar por sexo pero no quieres tenerlo

La castaña negó con la cabeza- Te contrate por placer, para que me des placer... -La castaña levantó la mano para acallar las réplicas de la otra- Algunos tienen placer con el sexo, yo descubriendo a las personas, eso me causa placer

Fleur torció la boca sin mucho que decir- Punto número tres: No soy ninguna vulgar mujerzuela y no soy "sucia"...

La castaña la miró largo rato- Estoy de acuerdo... -Se metió otra uva a la boca mientras se sentaba en el sillón viendo de frente a la rubia- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-El que quieras que sea -Respondió la rubia desanimada

- No -Dijo en voz firme la castaña- Dime tu verdadero nombre

- Monserrat

La castaña se levantó molesta de su asiento- No soy ninguna estúpida, puede ver que ese no es tu nombre... -La castaña se aproximó a la rubia y le levantó la quijada con la mano para que sus miradas se encontrasen- Quiero la verdad... ¿Acaso es tan incómodo decir la verdad? ¿Acaso es más incómodo que acostarte con desconocidos?

Fleur estaba aborta en esos ojos miel que mostraban molestia y en la sensación suave de la mano de la otra, sintió que el agarré se liberaba y vio a la castaña volver a su lugar- Fleur -Dijo sin pensarlo- Me llamo Fleur isabelle

La castaña sonrió desde su lugar- Muy bien Fleur, mucho gusto.

- ¿No me dirás tu nombre? -Inquirió después de un rato en silencio

La castaña negó- Es posible que jamás vuelva a verte y no me conviene esparcir mi nombre

- ¿Entonces como te diré?

-Castaña -Respondió mientras sonreía- Dime Fleur isabelle... ¿Porqué te prostituyes?

La rubia dio un respingo en su lugar- ¿Qué?

-¿Porqué te prostituyes? -Repitió

- Escuche la pregunta pero no entiendo el motivo

-Quiero conocerte... Saber de ti... Creí estaba claro, te pagaré por la verdad

Fleur la miró- Eres hermosa y rica ¿Tanto placer te da? ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida que tienes que pagar a una desconocida para que juegue contigo a una noche de verdades?

- Tú no haces las preguntas -La castaña se mordió el labio- Responde... Por favor -Agregó

-Por el dinero, es obvio -Respondió incómoda

- ¿Entonces no te causa placer? Estar con desconocidos

- Me asquea -Respondió sin darse cuenta que la postura de su cuerpo había cambiado, se había retraído y miraba al vacío- Me siento tan asquerosa... No puedo abrazar a mi hermana sin haberme bañado porque... Me doy asco -Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Fleur- Cuándo lo hago duele, en el momento que termina me siento libre pero tan solo por un segundo porque después veo lo que he hecho y me da repugnancia... Me doy asco

La castaña observó a la rubia en silencio mientras observaba sus facciones y la manera que su cuerpo hablaba- ¿Porqué lo haces? Hay trabajos dignos

Fleur rió sarcásticamente mientras se secaba una lágrima con la palma de la mano- Trabajo dignos que a penas y dan para comer

- Si te da tanto asco creo que comer menos es muy viable -Sugirió con semblante frío

Fleur negó con la cabeza- No siempre fue así

- Cuéntame -Pidió la castaña mientras se acomodaba

- ¿Mi triste historia a una extraña? -Fleur la miró y negó riendo

- ¿Hay alguien mejor? ¿Alguna vez lo has hablado con alguien? ¿Alguna vez lo has dicho en voz alta? Qué mejor que hacerlo con alguien que posiblemente lo olvidé mañana, pero decirlo te ayudara a ti

Fleur permaneció en silencio un momento meditando- Éramos una familia rica en Francia, mi padre tenía mucho dinero, teníamos muchas comodidades, nunca en mi infancia recuerdo haber tenido que pensar que comería mañana o lavar un plato

-¿Pero?

-Pero mi padre conoció a una mujer y se separó de mi madre, me desconoció a mi hermana y a mi... Nos botó como si fuéramos un objeto... Jamás supe nada de él -Fleur tocó la superficie de la uva con sus dedos- Mi madre cayó n desgracia y murió al poco tiempo... Solo quedamos Gabrielle y yo -Fleur tomó un gran suspiro intentando calmar el cúmulo de emociones que se amontonaba en su pecho- Yo empecé a trabajar de mesera y a limpiar casas ... No muy bien debo añadir -Dijo con una sonrisa

La mujer rió ante el último comentario y observó que la rubia se quedaba callada pero por sus facciones pasaba toda una historia- ¿Entonces?

-Gaby era muy pequeña para trabajar -La rubia torció la boca- yo le daba cuanto podía pero no era suficiente... Muchas veces tuve que darle el pan duro o la leche casi al borde de la fermentación -Fleur sintió su voz quebrarse, apretó el puño contra la mesa mientras le negaba a las lágrimas la salida- Un día -Su voz se volvió casi un sollozo- Un día -Repitió con voz entrecortada- se enfermó de salmonela -las lágrimas salieron a cántaros de sus ojos- casi muere -dijo en un lamento

La castaña se había acercado a ella y le acarició la espalda mientras le otorgaba un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas, aquella extraña le habia provocado un nudo en la garganta que le oprimía el pecho y le impedía hablar, regreso a su lugar temiendo mostrarse vulnerable

Fleur se calmó después de un rato y con ayuda del pañuelo eliminó las lágrimas que mojaban su mejilla-Ningún hospital le quería atender, me pedían afiliación o pagar los gastos... Y yo no tenía para pagarlos

- Ahí fue dónde te vendiste por primera vez -Comentó la castaña aún sintiendo el nudo

Fleur asintió- Una mujer que iba saliendo se ofreció a pagar el hospital si yo "trabajaba" para ella

-¿Otra prostituta? -Inquirió la castaña con frialdad

Fleur ladeo la cabeza- Algo así... Yo tenía que prostituirme y darle la mitad de lo que cobrara

La castaña asintió mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se servía una buena porción de vino- ¿Lo hiciste por el hospital? -Observó que la rubia asentia afirmativamente- Ya no está en el hospital ¿Porqué sigues?

- Porque esa primera semana que lo hice... Pude ver la sonrisa de mi hermana al abrir un envase de leche, al disfrutar el pan suave, a comer con propiedad e incluso gozar de un par de caramelos... Lo hago porque mi hermana lo merece... Porque vi ese brillo en sus ojos al sentirse feliz... Porque no pude quitarle ese brillo y darle residuos de pan que arrojan las panaderías -Otra lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de la rubia

- ¿Ella sabe que haces eso? -Inquirió la castaña

Fleur asintió desviando su mirada

- ¿Y no ves ese brillo desvanecerse?

Fleur miró con enojo a su acompañante- Si... Pero Gaby merece una vida mejor... Merece salir a delante y tener una mejor vida -Fleur se metió a la boca por primera vez una uva a la boca- Ella estudia... Arquitectura

La otra sonrió- Ella merece una mejor vida... ¿Tú no?

Fleur había perdido la noción del tiempo y no se había percatado que le estaba abriendo su vida de par en par a una extraña, pero aquella extraña tenía razón, ahora algo en su interior se sentía mejor, un poco más ligero- No -Respondió con sinceridad- No soy digna... No soy pura...

- Pero eres noble -La castaña recién se percató de sus palabras y se sonrojo ligeramente, desvío la mirada intentando ocultarlo- Fleur... No todas las prostitutas son cómo tú... No todas tiene una historia... Creo que mereces algo mejro de lo que te ha pasado

- Pero ya ha pasado... Es muy fácil para ti estar aquí y vivir el día a día sin tener muchas preocupaciones...

La castaña asintió- Tienes toda la razón, te repito que no todas son cómo tú

-¿Porque haces esto? -Inquirió la rubia- No creo que te cause tanto placer

La castaña sonrió- No... Pero me gusta saber que hay gente que merece la redención

Fleur arqueo una ceja intrigada- Creo que tú también tienes una historia que contar

La castaña sonrió y se levantó se su asiento- Es hora de irnos, casi amanece -La castaña tomó sus cosas y le sonrió- Tengo mi historia pero ese es otro capítulo... Que quizás nunca llegues a conocer Fleur isabelle

* * *

El trayecto de regreso había sido callado, no era incómodo, era un silencio del que Fleur disfrutaba, se lamentó cuando vio que el coche pasaba por aquellas calles tan conocidas y la velocidad fue disminuyendo hasta detenerse.

La castaña detuvo el coche y observó a Fleur un momento, abrió su bolso y saco un sobre color manila- Fue un gusto conocerte Fleur

La rubia tomó dudosa el sobre y lo abrió, había una gran cantidad de billetes- ¿Qué? -Fue lo primero que salió de su boca

- ¿No es suficiente? -Dijo la castaña mientras abría nuevamente su bolso

- Estás loca... Esto es muchísimo dinero

-Te dije que pagaría por la verdad... Es lo justo desde mi perspectiva

Fleur dudo antes de hablar- No, esto es una limosna... Te doy lástima

- ¿Y que si es así? -La castaña la miró con frialdad- Eso te va a librar de varios días de estar asqueada ¿Acaso es peor aguantar la lástima de una extraña que aguantar el asco que produce ser penetrada por un desconocido? Piensalo Fleur... Si así lo decides llévate lo que consideres y devuélveme el resto, regresa mañana a pararte aquí e intentar sentirte mejor por la mañana... pero si no, si piensas bien Fleur, llévate ese sobre y compra mucha comida, come pizza con Gabrielle y liberate de la suciedad un par de días. Es tu decisión.

La rubia miró el sobre unos momentos- Buenas noches -Dijo antes de abrir la puerta y guardar el sobre entre su ropa

- Hermione -Dijo la castaña antes que la rubia cerrase la puerta

- ¿Perdón? -Inquirió la rubia

- Me llamó Hermione -Dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que, en contraste a la vez pasada no le causo miedo o escalofrío sino que, le causó una sensación de alegría y calidez- Buenas noches Fleur Isabelle

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa- Buenas noches Hermione -Respondió antes de cerrar la puerta y ver cómo el automóvil avanzaba desapareciendo a la distancia. Fleur se aferró a su ropa por la humedad que había y comenzó a caminar, por primera vez en toda su vida, el trayecto de regreso a su humilde cuarto fue tranquilo y siempre sonriendo.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer._

_Aún no tengo claro si es un long fic, un one shot o un two shot. Todo depende de la respuesta que obtenga._

_ Es una idea bastante diferente a lo mío y se me ocurrió mientras dormía, al despertar no pude sacar la idea de mi cabeza, mas que de la única forma posible: escribiendo. Al terminar (he de comentar que lo termine en un par de horas), lo leí y considere digno de ser publicado. Asi que aquí estoy :) Gracias a todos por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2: Conocida Extraña

**_Capítulo 2:_**

**_Conocida Extraña_**

* * *

Fleur abrió la puerta algo cansada- ¡Gabrielle! -Gritó mientras con gran esfuerzo metía las bolsas a la casa

La nombrada se levanto de manera rápida de la cama asustada- ¿Que pasa? -Preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca

-Ayúdame con las compras -Pidió y la menor obedeció al instante

-Supongo que fue... Bien... -Dijo Gabrielle con la cara de tristeza y culpa que solía poner cada mañana

Fleur sonrió alegremente- Si, pero no de esa manera

Gabrielle levantó una ceja- ¿Y cómo?

-Saca nuestro desayuno de la bolsa verde y ahora te cuento

La menor obedeció sin chistar, por varios momentos estuvieron en silencio mientras acomodaban las cosas y se predisponian a desayunar- ¿Me dirás? -Preguntó Gabrielle antes de darle una buena mordida a su hamburguesa

Fleur asintió- Fue muy extraño... Ayer se acercó una chica

Gabrielle parecía bastante sorprendida- ¿Chica? ¿Una mujer?

Fleur asintió- No es muy común pero pasa, lo que no es común es que se veía que era bastante rica... Me llevo a un hotel muy lujoso, en su automóvil absolutamente hermoso y llegamos a una habitación increíble ¡Increíble Gaby!

- ¿Entonces fue con una chica? -Gabrielle sonaba decepcionada

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Eso es lo más extraño... No quiso nada

Gabrielle miró a la mayor- ¿Nada? -Ambas sabían que se referían al acto sexual pero preferían omitir la palabra

Fleur sonrió- Ni un solo beso... Solo quería hablar

- ¿Hablar de que? -Gabrielle cada vez se sentía más confundida

Fleur dudó un momento- De todo un poco y de nada a la vez... Solo hablamos y hablamos... Bueno, yo hable, ella escuchó

-¿De que hablaste? -La menor había olvidado su hambre y ahora estaba atenta a la historia de su hermana

-De mi -Fleur no quería ocultarle las cosas a su hermana pero tampoco se sentía cómoda hablando de ciertos temas- De lo complicado que ha sido

- ¿Y ya? ¿Sólo eso?

Fleur asintió- Sólo eso

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Hermione -Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

-Wow... Que genial... -La menor pareció recuperar su apetito y continuó comiendo

-De igual manera dudo volver a verle -La sonrisa de Fleur se desvaneció esta vez pero rápidamente la oculto comenzando a comer

Gabrielle notó el extraño comportamiento de su hermana mayor pero decidió omitir el comentario, después de todo, era la primera mañana después del "trabajo" que veía a Fleur radiante.

* * *

Fleur camino en la fría calle- Maldito frío -Maldijo quizás por décima vez, hacía una semana que no se veía en la necesidad de asistir al "trabajo", pero el dinero de Hermione no le iba a durar toda la vida.

-Hasta que apareces rubia -Dijo una muchacha morena mientras masticaba el chicle- Empezaba a preocuparme

Fleur le sonrió- Estuve enferma -Mintió- ¿Algo nuevo?

-A estás alturas no sé si sea nuevo pero dos de las nuestras aparecieron algo agitadas

Fleur sabía perfectamente lo que ello significaba- ¿En Lincon Park? -Al ver que la morena asentía, la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, dos muestras más y dejadas en el mismo lugar- ¿Y la policía? -Preguntó más calmada la rubia

- Sabes que esos solo fingen trabajar... Ten cuidado que las dos ultimas encontradas fueron rubias... Por eso me preocupas... Abre bien los ojos -Y con ello la mujer dio por terminada la conversación

Fleur asintió y continuó su camino, nuevamente el temor se había apoderado de ella- Necesito un empleo -Se dijo a si misma, pero bien sabía que esa opción no daba lo suficiente para mantener los estudios de su hermana y la alimentación de ambas, pero aquella sentencia le hacía sentir que era posible un cambio.

La rubia echó un gran suspiro mientras encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a consumirlo ávidamente.

- ¿Vienes?

Fleur a penas notó que un hombre se había detenido en frente de ella- ¿Cómo?

- Que vengas

Fleur lo miró un momento, el hombre no traía automóvil y por sus fachas pudo identificar claramente que se trataba de algún tonto que al final terminaría echandola sin pagarle- No -Dijo de manera fría y desvío la mirada

El hombre se ajustó la chaqueta- Que vengas nena... Yo por montarte pago lo que gustes

Fleur lo miró nuevamente y negó- No gracias

El hombre comenzó a decir cosas inaudibles para la francesa, sus sentidos habían sido capturados por la imagen de aquel lujoso automóvil acercándose

-He dicho ahora

Fleur se vio obligada a desviar la mirada, el hombre le tenía sostenida fuertemente de brazo

- Disculpa pero ella viene conmigo -Anunció una voz ya conocida desde el interior del automóvil

El hombre deshizo el agarre y se inclinó para observar al conductor, echó una larga carcajada- ¿Tú? ¿Una mujer?

Fleur se percató que ya habían obtenido demasiada atención de varias "compañeras"

- Será mejor que le dejes el paso libre a la señorita para que ingrese al vehículo -Dijo con voz quieta la castaña aún dentro del automóvil

-¿o qué? -Dijo en tono desafiante

Aún desde su posición, Fleur, pudo ver que la castaña abría la guantera y era claramente visible un arma, la rubia sintió miedo un breve momento hasta que el hombre chocó con ella en un torpe intento de alejarse.

-¿Vienes? -Dijo la castaña mientras cerraba la guantera

Fleur dudó por varios segundos hasta que asintió y entró al coche. Sintió la vibración del motor y observó que avanzaban, se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo que las manos le sudaban. Escuchó que la castaña se reía frívolamente, aquella risa que le causaba temor y escalofríos

-Vamos Fleur -Dijo la castaña una vez que terminó de reírse- No seas tonta... Abre la guantera -Dijo con una sonrisa pero Fleur no se movió ni un centímetro- Abre la guantera -Dijo con voz más seria pero nuevamente nada ocurrió- He dicho que abras la guantera -Su tono denotaba enojo pero nuevamente nada ocurrió, la castaña frenó el automóvil abruptamente haciendo que Fleur soltara un pequeño grito, afortunadamente las calles estaban desoladas

La castaña se inclinó y abrió la guantera sacando el arma para hacerlo visible, Fleur se hizo hacía atrás- Míralo -Ordenó la castaña y Fleur se sintió obligada a hacerlo- Es seguro ahora -Dijo la castaña mientras sacaba el cargador y se lo daba a la francesa

La rubia tocó con temor el arma- ¿Puedes guardarla?

La castaña la miró- ¿Nunca has tenido una? ... Me es extraño que una mujer de tu...

- ¿De mi que? -Preguntó la tubos con cierto enojo

La castaña pareció feliz con la reacción- De tu posición, de tu trabajo, de tu temple... Nunca haya visto un arma

Fleur desvío la mirada y depositó el arma y el cargador en la guantera cerrándola con fuerza

- Que infantil -Comentó la castaña antes de continuar su recorrido

Fleur tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de su acompañante, esta vez vestía un pantalón blanco y una blusa dorada, el cabello iba recogido en una coleta de lado. La rubia sonrió tontamente- Volviste -Declaró la rubia

La castaña ladeo la cabeza, cómo si reconocerlo le molestara- Eso parece

A Fleur no le importo el tono de fastidio en la voz de la otra- ¿Porqué?

-Tenía asuntos sin aclarar

Fleur entendió que era su manera de cortar las preguntas- Me alegro que hayas vuelto

- Parece que fui oportuna

Fleur asintió- Si tuviera que ponerte un apodo sería "La salvadora de mujeres"

- Salvadora... Redentora de mujeres -Pronunció levemente la castaña

Fleur observó que una serie de emociones atravesaban por la cara de su acompañante para terminar en la mirada fría que solía tener- ¿A dónde vamos? -Inquirió la rubia

Hermione se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué quieres cenar?

A Fleur le parecía inútil discutir el asunto con Hermione, era obvio que la castaña no iba tras sexo, era obvio que buscaba profundizar en la vida de la rubia y desentrañar sus secretos, secretos que la rubia no pretendía negar- ¿Burguer King?

Hermione levantó una ceja- ¿Comes eso? Dime ¿Cómo le haces para digerir tanto plástico?

Fleur negó- ¿Entonces para que preguntas?

La castaña sonrió- ¡Bingo!... Cenaras eso -Confesó- Pero ni pienses que yo lo haré...

Fleur pareció satisfecha, parte del camino transcurrió en silencio, Fleur obtuvo su cena y la castaña condujo hacía un parque cercano- una cena en un automóvil... Eres toda una matadora

La castaña observó sonriente- ¿Es que acaso estoy intentando serlo?

- Dilo... Sabemos que te mueres por preguntar -Anunció la rubia mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco

- ¿Gabrielle sabe? -Inquirió la castaña

Fleur la miro en silencio, tratando de descifrar la ansiedad de la otra- Si -continuó observando

No hubo una sola emoción en el rostro de la otra, como si lo supiera- ¿Y cuál fue su reacción?

-Le pareció increíble -Respondió la rubia

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te ausentaste?

- Una semana

- ¿Y que sentiste? -Preguntó rápidamente la castaña, se notaba su ansiedad

Fleur se mantuvo en silencio aumentando la ansiedad de la otra- Maravillosamente -Dijo en una sola palabra- Libre... Es como aquel hombre que ha ido a su tedioso trabajo por más décadas de las que le gustaría reconocer y de pronto ya no lo hace más

-Pero tú no eres ese hombre... Y tú no tienes un trabajo -Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Fleur no le tomó importancia a las palabras hirientes- Gracias... Por darme esa oportunidad

La castaña negó con la cabeza- Yo no te he dado nada... Tú la has tomado... Las decisiones que tomamos definen lo que seremos -Hermione echó un bostezo involuntario

- ¿En que trabajas? -Preguntó la rubia

La castaña la miró extrañada- ¿Acaso importa? Te dije que no quería ver mi nombre y reputación envuelta en las calles

Fleur rió- Tú nombre ya lo sé, tú te envuelves sola y además si me lo dices y suponiendo erróneamente que me decido a delatarte ¿Acaso le creería a una prostituta por sobre una mujer fina y exitosa?

La castaña sonrió ampliamente- Eres un caso muy peculiar Fleur... -La castaña se metió una goma de mascar a la boca- Soy empresaria

- ¿Así de simple? -Inquirió la rubia

La castaña la miró y asintió- No necesito entrar en detalles pero superficialmente puedo decirte que poseo cadenas de Hoteles, bares, algunas discotecas, clubes, un par de edificios y tiendas comerciales.

Fleur levantó una ceja- ¿Nada más? -Dijo de forma sarcástica

La castaña echó una carcajada- Algunas cosas más...

Fleur se sintió cómoda, la risa nuevamente era tranquilizante- ¿Lo heredaste?

La castaña asintió- Solo la cadena de Hoteles y al menos una docena de edificios que en su mayoría he vendido -La castaña suspiró- La cadena de hoteles es los que he conservado intacto... Fueron fundadas por el padre de mi abuelo y sostenidas por mi abuelo, él las llevó a esplendor y ahora yo trato de mantenerlas en su gloria

Fleur asintió- ¿Eso es lo que realmente te gusta?

La castaña estuvo en silencio varios minutos- No lo sé... Eso me entretiene pero quizás gustar o apasionar no sea el adjetivo adecuado

Fleur notó las emociones que cruzaban por la cabeza de la otra- Yo quería estudiar administración -Declaró abruptamente la rubia- o leyes... Si, leyes suena prometedor

- Pero entonces todo se complicó -Añadió la castaña

Fleur asintió- Gabrielle siempre habla de cuando termine de estudiar conseguirá un empleo y me apoyará para que termine de estudiar, eso es lo que ella cree todo el tiempo y siempre está ilusionada con la idea

- ¿Y tú que crees? -La castaña tomó otra pastilla de goma de mascar y la comenzó a masticar

Fleur se encogió de hombros-No lo sé

- Cuéntame de la noche que tu padre las corrió -Hermione se acomodó en el asiento ansiosa

Fleur pensó en negarse pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no recordaba bien ese día y quizás nunca había hablado de ese momento, ni siquiera con Gabrielle- Era mitad de octubre... O quizás noviembre -Divago un poco- Mi madre había descubierto la infidelidad de mi padre meses atrás, todos lo sabíamos pero al hablar de ello sólo recibias una bofetada -Fleur se tocó la mejilla instintivamente recordando el golpe- Mi madre había preferido obviar el hecho

- ¿Obviarlo? No suena muy inteligente

Fleur la miró con cierto enojo- Recuerdo que mi madre nos llevo al zoológico y regresábamos muy felices pero habían maletas afuera -Fleur rebusco entre sus bolsillos- Mi madre dijo que esperáramos en el automóvil, vi a mi madre golpear la puerta incesablemente hasta que mi padre abrió -La rubia encontró un cigarrillo y la sacó

- No, de ninguna manera -Hermione tomó el cigarrillo de Fleur y lo arrojó por la ventana- No en mi presencia

Fleur se cruzó de brazos molesta- ¿Disculpa? No soy una niña

-Pues Demuéstralo y deja de fumarte tu vida... ¿y si mueres por el cigarro quién va a cuidar de Gabrielle?

Fleur abrió la boca y cerró sin saber que decir

- Eso pensé -Comentó Hermione- Ahora sígue contándome

- Bien -Respondió resignada- Ellos discutieron... Si soy sincera no recuerdo que palabras intercambiaron, pero el resultado es obvio -Fleur se metió a la boca un dulce a falta de cigarrillo- Recuerdo que mi padre golpeó a mi madre y le aventó un par de billetes antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, mi madre tardó mucho en entrar al automóvil

-¿Qué hicieron después?

-Fuimos a un hotel... Mamá no paraba de llorar y decirnos que sería un viaje, que estábamos de viaje pero Gaby y yo sabíamos que no era así -Fleur se mantuvo callada mientras comía otro dulce- ¿Y tus padres?

La castaña arrugó la nariz como si el nombramiento le molestara- Muertos -La castaña no parecía triste- un corto circuito y ¡Bum! Se fueron

-Lo siento mucho

Hermione negó con una sonrisa- No eran los mejores padres... Además murieron cuando tenía 12

- ¿Y quién se hizo cargo de ti?

-El padrino de un amigo... Es buena persona, un poco orgulloso pero buena persona... Solo hasta que cumplí 18 años, para mis 15 ya sabia manejar bien las cuentas de los hoteles, me lo enseñó el contador, el viejo Albus aún lleva la contabilidad de muchos negocios -La castaña bostezo nuevamente

-¿No tienes más familiares? Sanguíneos -Preguntó la rubia

- No, afortunadamente soy hija única -Dijo la castaña con la mirada pérdida- Tengo algunos tíos en Alemania pero nunca he sabido de ellos

Fleur asintió- La familia no siempre es muy amable...

-¿La muerte de tu madre fue dolorosa?

Fleur suspiró antes de contestar- No sé si ella aún sentía pero para Gaby y para mi lo fue... La vimos deteriorarse... La mujer llena de vida simplemente se fue, no estaba más, mi madre se había quedado lejos de nosotras aquel día que mi padre nos echo

- Eso suena a una buena historia... Lamentablemente... Debo llevarte -Dijo la castaña mientras intentaba ocultar un bostezo

Fleur asintió- ¿Te volveré a ver?

- Lo dudo -Respondió la castaña

- Eso dijiste la primera vez

- Lo sé -Agregó la castaña antes de poner en marcha el automóvil

* * *

Fleur habia asistido aquella noche sólo por el deseo de ver nuevamente a aquella mujer, el dinero que le había sido dado la noche anterior le daba perfectamente para sostenerse otra semana pero había asistido con la esperanza que la castaña apareciera. Pero no lo hizo. Ni ese dia. Ni el siguiente. Ni el siguiente del siguiente.

* * *

Fleur aspiró su cigarrillo, no tenía tanto temor esa noche, quizás era porque se sentía con suerte. Desafortunadamente habían habido 3 mujeres más que no habían corrido con suerte.

La rubia tiró la colilla de su cigarro por la alcantarilla, estaba bastante distraída planeando una posible salida con Gabrielle, su hermana menor cumplía años y pretendía comprarle al menos unos zapatos lindos y llevarle al cine.

- ¿Demasiado ocupada?

Fleur casi cae de espaldas por el susto, la voz la había sacado abruptamente de sus planes y lo más inquietante era que ella reconocía esa voz- Hermione

La castaña sonrió desde el interior de la camioneta negra- ¿Vienes?

Fleur no dudo en subir a la camioneta, era algo alta por lo que le costo trabajo- Linda maquina

La castaña rió- Sería un poco absurdo pensar que sólo tenía un vehículo

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Tus pertenencias nunca han sido mi prioridad

- ¿Y qué es tu prioridad? -Preguntó la castaña sin desviar la mirada de la carretera

-Gabrielle -Dijo sin vacilar

La castaña sonrió y fue la primera vez que Fleur notó que llevaba un vestido negro con unos zapatos a juego- Te ves hermosa -La declaración salió de los labios de Fleur mucho antes de haberlo pensado, la rubia se sonrojo al instante

Hermione observó el sonrojo de la otra- Gracias

Fleur asintió, queriendo cambiar de tema abruptamente se animó a preguntar- ¿Dónde habías estado?

-No sabía que tenía cita contigo o que debía rendirte cuentas -Respondió tajantemente. El silencio se instalo durante largo tiempo- ¿Con cuántos te acostaste?

Fleur se molestó al escuchar la pregunta- No sabía que tenía privacidad contigo o que debía que rendirte cuentas -Dijo repitiendo las palabras de la otra casi a cabalidad

La castaña pareció molesta- Tenía unos problemas en el trabajo

- Con los necesarios

- ¿No llevas una cuenta de con quién te acuestas? ¿Cómo sabes que no te van a contagiar de algo? -Preguntó curiosamente la castaña

- No les voy a pedir su identificación y su historial médico a todos ¿O sí? -Fleur abrió su bolso en busca de algún caramelo- y me cuido, siempre condón y me hago revisiones periódicas... No soy idiota

Hermione detuvo la camioneta- En eso concuerdo contigo... No eres idiota Fleur... Eres inteligente -La castaña la observó detalladamente- Quizás demasiado

- ¿Porque vuelves? -Soltó la rubia inesperadamente

La castaña torció la boca- Se supone que esto debía terminar la primera vez que te vi pero no me animé y pensé que podría terminarlo la segunda vez...

- ¿Y ahora la tercera? -Fleur estaba ansiosa por conocer la respuesta

- No lo sé... Pero parece lo mejor -La castaña tomó el volante con fuerza, casi como si estuviera conteniéndose de un instinto básico- Pero no creo ser capaz -Dijo de manera sincera

La rubia sonrió- Es bueno saberlo... Porque me gusta tu compañia

La castaña se rió sonoramente- ¿Mi compañia? ¿O mi dinero? Porque según sé tú te paras en esa esquina por las noches para vender tu cuerpo no para salir a charlar

- Entonces no me pagues

La castaña giro los ojos- No seas tonta...

- ¿Tienes novio? -Preguntó la rubia

- Vaya manera de cambiar de temas -Comentó la castaña- No me van los chicos -Agregó la castaña- Pero tampoco tengo novia

Fleur comenzó a limpiar una de sus uñas- Yo tampoco

- ¿Chicos o Chicas?

Fleur se encogió de hombros- No me importa que sea mientras me haga feliz

- Cuéntame de tu madre -Pidió la castaña mientras apagaba la calefacción de la camioneta

- ¿No se te va una? -La rubia rió- Mi madre vendió el automóvil y compró el cuarto más barato que halló, no la culpo porque a esas alturas no podíamos seguir quedándonos en hoteles pues eran costosos. Con el dinero del carro compró dónde ahora estamos Gaby y yo, es un cuarto que hemos acondicionado con dos camas, es muy humilde -La rubia le echo un vistazo a su acompañante- seguramente nada con lo que estés familiarizada

-Seguramente -Aseguró la castaña con cierto aire de prepotencia- ¿Nunca pensaron en un abogado? Para pelearle algo a tu padre

Fleur continuó- Si pero mi madre a esas alturas ya tenía una fuerte depresión -La rubia hizo una pausa tratando de rememorar los hechos- Después de instalarnos busque algún abogado barato que nos ayudara pero fue en vano, el abogado hacia poco y cobraba demasiado, mi madre se había desajenado y yo era la que trabajaba para mantener a mi madre y a Gabrielle, afortunadamente Gaby estaba por entrar a un nuevo ciclo y pudimos hacer el cambio de colegio

- Tu madre fue una mujer egoísta y cobarde -Anunció con cierto desprecio Hermione- No me mires de esa forma -Comentó al ver la mirada de furia de la rubia- Sé que la amas y la respetas pero incluso tu debes aceptarlo... Tenía a sus hijas y debía luchar por ellas y en cambio se dejo caer, se dejó vencer sin importarle nada, ni ustedes -Hermione tomó un suspiro- Al final no es mejor que tu padre... Ella las dejó solas a su suerte

Fleur apretó los labios- Es mi madre y no te permito que le hables así, no la conocías y no sabes nada de ella... No puedes juzgarla... Quizás no fue tan valiente pero sin ella no estuviera hoy aquí

- Ese es el punto -Intervino la castaña- Si ella hubiese luchado tú no estarías hoy aquí, ni todas las noches parada en una esquina esperando que algun mañoso quiera poseerte

- Eso es todo -Fleur desvío su mirada- Llévame de regreso

- No seas...

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar la frase porque Fleur levantó la voz- ¡Que me lleves!

La castaña se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar observando a la rubia

- Bien -Dijo Fleur mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta- Me voy sola

- ¡Espera! -Gritó la castaña- Yo te llevo, tranquilízate

Fleur cerró la puerta y se acomodó en su asiento sin decir una palabra, la castaña respeto su silencio y la llevó hasta la esquina dónde la había recogido- Tu dinero -Escuchó que la castaña le decía y Fleur luchó por abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro- Abreme -Dijo amenazadoramente la rubia

- No seas dramática ni infantil... Creí que no eras tonta Fleur

La rubia la miró a los ojos con rabia- No soy tonta pero tampoco soy tú juguete... ¿Crees que por tener dinero eres mejor? ¿Que puedes juzgar la vida de los demás? ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decir eso sobre mi madre? Lamento que en tu patética vida rica no tengas algo mejor que hacer o no tengas a alguien que te quiera lo suficiente para soportarte pero eso no te da derecho de venir y juzgar mi vida -Fleur intento nuevamente abrir la puerta- Déjame salir

La castaña tenía una mirada inexpresiva y quitó los seguros de la camioneta sin decir más.

La rubia bajó de la camioneta hecha una furia, se encamino hacia su casa lo más veloz que pudo mientras las palabras de aquella conocida extraña resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza, aún era de noche y no tenía dinero pero no estaba de humor para "trabajar". Buscó entre su bolso las llaves de su casa con desesperación y abrió la puerta, las manos le temblaban de furia, a penas entró a su casa y dejó caer sus cosas sobre una pequeña mesa, se apresuró a buscar algo para comer y en la mesa encontró un pequeño paquete de galletas que comenzó a comer casi con desesperación.

-¿Pasa algo? -Gabrielle se había despertado y ahora estaba de pie junto a ella aún en la penumbra- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Fleur se apresuró a negar- No... Es sólo que he estado pensando cosas -Se aventuró a decir la rubia, nunca había hablado de ese tema con Gabrielle pero quizás era hora de que comenzaran a inspeccionar los fantasmas de su pasado- ¿Crees que mamá es mejor que nuestro padre? -Soltó la rubia cuando aún se sentía los suficientemente valiente para decirlo

Gabrielle se quedo de pie con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, dio media vuelta y encendió las luces, ahora Fleur podía ver con claridad la cara de incertidumbre de su hermana menor- Claro -Dijo la menor mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la rubia mayor- Padre nos echó sin contemplación alguna y mamá estuvo con nosotras

- ¿Lo estuvo? -Pregunto Fleur sin romper el vinculo visual que tenían ambas- Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo a nuestra madre no le importó que era de nosotras, ella se dejó caer en su tristeza y en sus penas, se ensimismó y dejamos de importarle... -Fleur sintió que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla- Dime Gabrielle... ¿Ella estuvo para nosotras?

La menor analizó a su hermana y espero unos momentos a que se tranquilizara para poder hablar- ¿Recuerdas quién nos leía un cuento antes de dormir? ¿Recuerdas quién te enseño a leer? -Gabrielle hizo una pausa- Sé que las ultimas decisiones de nuestra madre no fueron las correctas, sé que se abandonó y a nosotras también -Gabrielle dejó caer una lágrima ante el recuerdo- Pero en mis recuerdos felices, en los recuerdos que yo valoro y que guardo en mi corazón... Siempre están presentes ella y tú

Fleur no pudo contener más las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar abandonando el intento de contener las lágrimas

Gabrielle se aproximó a ella y le abrazó con fuerza- Mamá nos dejó al final pero antes siempre estuvo con nosotras... Quizás no fue la mejor madre pero fue una madre... No compares a nuestros padres que de Padre no tengo más que recuerdos amargos

Fleur asintió sabiendo la veracidad de las palabras de su hermana- Perdón -Se disculpó entre sollozos- Lamento haberlo hecho... Fui débil

-Eres humano -Aclaró Gabrielle- déjate ser débil y permite que otros te ayuden

Fleur se aferró al cuerpo de su hermana mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían incensablemente

* * *

_Cuando recién me estrené como escritora (no hace mucho debo señalar) recién habían unos 30/31 fics de Fleurmione y ahora me alegra ver que hay cerca de unos 50... No les parece increíble? Si aman tanto a esta pareja como yo seguramente estarán de acuerdo. _

_Me alegra mucho ver que el número de fans y de escritores va en aumento. Cuando era únicamente lectora los One-shot me frustraban de sobre manera porque solo habia un par de historias largas para disfrutar y de resto en inglés, aquellos que tenemos la fortuna de entender el idioma disfrutamos muchas mas historias. _

_Me molesto darme cuenta que algunos escritores en inglés eran de habla hispana y sin embargo no escribían en español y en una ocasión le pregunte a una con la que entable amistad (cuyo nombre no diré obviamente) la razón y me respondió que se debía a que nadie los leía en español._

_Señoritas y Caballeros... Me enorgullece darme cuenta que es mentira. _

_Esta historia recibió mucha mejor respuesta de la que me imaginé y la forma en la que los lectores han acogido a "Cultivando una rosa de fuego" me ha abrumado de grata manera. _

_Siempre pensé que mis escritos eran espacio desperdiciado en mi USB, tiempo perdido, ideas absurdas pero que errada estaba. Gracias a todos aquellos que disfrutan de mis locuras y se toman la molestia de dejarmelo saber. _

_yo siempre estaré dispuesta a escribir mientras haya alguien dispuesto a leer._

_ Espero no haberles aburrido y nuevamente les agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado. _

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**_Roguelion: _**_Es bueno saber que el Fleurmione va acaparando lectores jajaja y me da más gusto saber que mis historias son de tu agrado, te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de leer :D muchas gracias _

_**Aradhel** **Tasarti**: jajaja wow! Yo que en un principio pensé que mis historias eran espacio desperdiciado pero es grato saber que hay gente que goza de ellas, te agradezco mucho que me sigas y continúes leyendo :) y pronto actualizo la Rosa xD _

_**Valeria**: jajajajaja siempre presente xD eso me gusta. Ya debes que me encantan tus comentarios y siempre es un placer leerte marica xD jajaja _

_**Elyshakespeare**: Jajajaja fíjate que yo siempre creía que todos hacían sufrir a Hermione y por eso empecé mis fics así pero ahora que lo razono mebdoy cuenta que tienes razón jajaja. En algun fic se lo compensare a Fleur jaja_

_**Marcedhampir777**: Jajajaja el inicio de tu comentario fue épico jajaja ya te imagino siendo rica y con tu circulo social xD serias una buena historia jajaja. _

_**Minxi**-**San**: Me alegra saber que mis historias son de tu gusto :D y si sigues me sonrojo jajaja Naa! Muchas gracias! Me encanta saber que tengo lectores _

_**PKmarie09**: me alegra saber que te gusto! Y aún viene lo mejor jajaja. Muchas gracias por estar siempre presente. _

_**Yukie5**: pues no se si sea típico típico xD pero si es algo un poco común, espero que te siga gustando _

_**SoDamnBeautiful1**: Me alegro que te agrade! Y espero no defraudarte jajajaja, gracias por leer!_

_**Karean**: Jajajaja, pues no será muy larga pero si tendrá algunos capítulos y un desenlace no muy esperado jajaja. Gracias! _

_**Kaillin**: obviii! Soy una cajita de sorpresas jajaja, pues hasta que no leí tu comentario no había logrado relacionar la película jajaja y pues gracias, vamos a ver que sale xD _

_**Lunazul22**: No será muy larga pero tendrás varios capítulos para disfrutar jajaja_

* * *

**_This is it... For now_**


	3. Chapter 3: Extrañas Ocasiones

_**Agradecimientos:**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**_Extrañas Ocasiones_**

* * *

Fleur se miró en el espejo una vez más, tomó su bolso y con pesadez salió del pequeño baño, se quedó parada en el marco al ver a su hermana menor dormir sobre la mesa con un libro de física debajo. Fleur sonrió, quizás lo que hacía no era agradable pero Gabrielle valía cada momento. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y ajustó el reloj despertador para que la levantase en unos momentos.

La rubia salió de su pequeño departamento procurando no hacer ningún ruido, escuchó a los vecinos discutir y arrojar varias cosas. Habían varios gatos revoloteando la basura y un par de borrachos "conviviendo" en paz así que apresuró el paso evitando mirarles. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ese barrio que había olvidado lo mundano que resultaba.

Había bastante viento esa noche, Fleur tenía los brazos cruzados en busca de calor, estaba pensando seriamente en regresar a casa, no creía tener mucha suerte hoy.

-Rubia -Dijo una mujer con un cigarro en bica, tenia los cabellos completamente despeinados a causa del viento. Fleur le sonrió a manera de saludo.

Continuó caminando por la oscura calle, paso varias esquinas más hasta que llegó a su destino. Dejo salir un suspiro de resignación, estaba segura que iban a pasar varias horas hasta que obtuviera algo.

Después de varias horas de espera, Fleur captó el destello de un automóvil, giro a esa dirección y observó un pequeño auto de color rojo, la amiga que solía decirle "rubia" abordó a el. La atención de Fleur estaba centrada en el vehículo, le parecía raro. Escuchó que un hombre le llamaba pero casi lo ignoró.

Fleur observó en todas direcciones, estaba esperando que alguna camioneta negra o un auto deportivo apareciera pero no fue así. Aún estaba molesta con su extraña clienta pero ello no quitaba las enormes ganas que tenía de verla.

-¿Vienes o no? Vamos belleza, no tengo la noche - Fleur al fin se digno a ver a el hombre, tenía la barba desalineada y el estómago rebosante que salía por la manchada camisa y caía a sus pantalones rotos y baratos.

Fleur observó un momento más la calle antes de soltar un respiro de resignación y subir al automóvil maloliente

* * *

Hermione golpeaba constantemente la taza de café con su lápiz, miró su costoso reloj una vez más.

- ¿De acuerdo Granger? -Inquirió un pelirrojo con un traje negro

Hermione detuvo su golpeteo y miró al pelirrojo- Claro Ronald, incluso creo que lo tienes bajo control -La castaña se levantó de la mesa ocasionando que los demás hombres que eran al rededor de 15 se levantaran por cortesía, Hermione levantó la mano y les indicó que se sentaran, como era de esperarse lo hicieron casi al instante- Señores... Tengo otros asuntos más relevantes que atender pero los dejo en buenas manos. Con permiso

- No tan rápido -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le obstruía el paso

- ¿Que deseas Ronald? ¿Y quién demonios te crees para taparme el paso? tú no eres nada más que un gato más de esta compañia -La castaña levantó la quijada para parecer más imponente

El pelirrojo apretó la quijada- De esta empresa que está tratando de llegar a un acuerdo de la fusión con Vandeirgaild...

- Fusión denegada -Dijo la castaña sonriente- Con permiso

-¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer? -Inquirió Ronald subiendo el tono de su voz

La castaña, evidentemente molesta se giro- Mi vida y mi tiempo no es de tu incumbencia o la de ninguno de ustedes -Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a todos los hombres sentados, algunos se removieron incómodos en su asiento- En lo que empleé mi tiempo no debe importarte

La castaña salió de la sala de juntas y entró a su despacho, recogió su maletín y abrió un cajón, el pequeño cajón contenía varios sobres de dinero, la castaña tomó un par y se dispuso a salir.

-Eres la representante de esta empresa... Nuestras acciones están en ella... Nuestro dinero está en tus rebeldes manos... Tengo derecho a saber que pasa con el

-¿Quieres saber que pasa con tu dinero? Mañana le mandas un fax a Selina, mi secretaria y que ella te envíe el reporte de tus mínimas acciones... Porque te recuerdo que yo soy la representante, que yo tengo el mayor número de acciones... -Hermione se acercó peligrosamente- ¿No te gusta? Entonces mueve tu perezoso trasero y vete de MI compañía

- Los socios no están dispuestos a aguantar tu rebeldía... Tenemos suficiente... Estamos hartos

- ¿Socios? ¿Tenemos? ¿Estamos? ... Dime Ron-Ron... ¿Quiénes? -Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Si la mayoría de socios consideran que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el cargo... Entonces declino -Pudo ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo asomarse- Claro, que me llevó todo mi capital -La sonrisa del pelirrojo se desvaneció en un instante- Vendere y me marcho

- Nadie te va a comprar las acciones por una suma tan cuantiosa como lo que vale...

-Entonces lo donare -La castaña sonrió- Tengo suficiente dinero en mis cuentas para vivir sin esta compañía y tu odiosa presencia... Eres representante de los socios minoritarios, pero no te emociones... -Hermione señaló al pelirrojo con el dedo y lo empujó ligeramente- que tú y yo no somos iguales... Asi que no te sientas muy valiente de venir a hablarme así... Fusión denegada del 63% de las acciones, si quieres cita a cincuenta reuniones más que mi decisión es la misma... Buenas noches Rony

La castaña salió de la oficina con mal humor, odiaba tener que lidiar con el pelirrojo pero no podía hacer nada, los socios lo habían votado como representante y ahora a Hermione le tocaba verle la cara seguido. Ronald había llevado un seguimiento continuo con Vandeirgail para intentar una fusión e incrementar ganancias, pero a la castaña aquello no le parecía más que un mal negocio.

Por ser la directora de la empresa había tenido que estar presente en todas y cada una de las reuniones que el pelirrojo establecía para intentar convencer de la fusión, la castaña cada vez se aburría más de ello. Lo que más le irritaba era la actitud de aquel hombre, vaya blasfemia tratarla como iguales.

Bajo del elevador hasta el estacionamiento, su auto era el primero en línea de estacionamiento y dos cámaras de seguridad estaban designadas únicamente a su cuidado. La castaña entró al automóvil sintiendo la calidez del asiento y la paz que se creaba.

Miró su reloj nuevamente y se dio cuenta que quizás con un poco de prisa alcanzaba a llegar.

* * *

Fleur soltó un bostezo, las noches estaban siendo realmente malas, había mucho aire y una inminente amenaza de lluvia. Sacó de su bolsa un trozo de chocolate y le dio una buena mordida.

Comenzó a tararear una canción con el único fin de distraerse, se rió al ver que había cambiado la letra.

A pesar de que gozaba saboreando un buen trozo de chocolate, casi se lo traga cuando vio una camioneta asomarse- Dios -Susurró para si misma con total incredulidad. Hacía varias semanas sueño sabia de su extraña clienta y todo indicaba que estaba de nuevo ahí.

Fleur trató de ignorar la sensación de ansiedad que se formo en su estómago. Conforme la camioneta se acercaba iba disminuyendo velocidad. Fleur tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Hola rubia -Dijo la castaña una vez que se hubo ubicado a un lado de ella

Fleur sintió una mezcla de emociones, alegría por ver a Hermione de nuevo, molestia por recordar su último encuentro, tristeza al recordar que la mujer que le decía "rubia" había sido hallada muerta y nuevamente felicidad al ver el rostro de la mujer

- ¿Crees que puedas subir? Si estás disponible -La castaña llevaba lentes oscuros y los labios pintados de un rojo vivo

Fleur sintió unas enormes ganas de morder esos labios- Quizás -Contestó tratando de hacerse la fuerte

- ¿Sabes que estaba pensando? Ir a cenar... Acabo de salir de una junta muy aburrida... Muy aburrida -Dijo intentando que "aburrida" quedará claro- y me he saltado la comida... Tengo unas enormes ganas de comer algo... Quizás si no estás ocupada, puedes hacerme compañia

Fleur levantó una ceja extrañada, pensaba que debía tratarse de un caso de bipolaridad de la castaña, usualmente no se mostraba amigable- Bueno... Creo que puedo -Sin pensarlo más, trepó hasta la camioneta y cerró la puerta.

La castaña le sonrió y comenzó a avanzar en el vehículo- Ha pasado un tiempo

Fleur comprendió que Hermione intentaba romper el hielo y hacer una platica amigable, pero la rubia quería dejarle claro que estaba sentida por su última conversación- Si, algún tiempo que no vienes a juzgarme

La castaña despegó la vista del camino unos momentos para ver a la rubia y se quedó callada- Sobre eso... Lo lamento

- Creo que no te gustaría que alguien insultara a tu madre y después viniera con un simple "lo siento" -Alegó la rubia mientras tomaba una postura molesta

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro- Creo que me daría igual si le dijeran eso a mi madre... Probablemente se lo merecía...

Fleur no pudo esconder su asombro- ¿Por qué dices eso?

La castaña torció la boca- ¿Te parece que puedas perdonarme si contesto a alguna de tus preguntas?

Fleur lo pensó un momento, en realidad no estaba enojada con la castaña, Hermione se había pasado diciendo esas cosas sobre su madre pero gracias a la ayuda de su hermana había entendido el vacío de esas palabras y lo había superado. No estaba molesta ni era necesario un perdón o una absolución, sin embargo, obtener cierta información de Hermione le hacía emocionarse- ¿La verdad?

Hermione asintió, en realidad quería pasar un buen rato con aquella rubia, extrañamente le producía una sensación de confort nunca antes experimentada y se sentía libre de contarle algunas de sus verdades- Solo la verdad... Quid pro quo...

- Quid pro Quo será -Agregó la rubia- ¿Qué? -Preguntó cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de la castaña- Seré prostituta pero no soy idiota...

-No, no, por supuesto que no -Agregó la castaña

- Entonces... Cuéntame de tu familia

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Solo éramos mis padres y yo... Ellos murieron y solo quedo yo

- ¿Como murieron tus padres?

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Un incendio, así de simple

Fleur levantó una ceja- ¿Amigos?

La castaña dejó salir un suspiro- Tenía una... Ginny, pero se casó con un socio de la empresa y ahora viven en el extranjero

- ¿Eran muy apegadas? Ginny y tú -Fleur estaba tomando especial atención en la plática

La castaña asintió de manera lenta- Si, era mi mejor y única amiga...

- La amabas -Era una declaración más que una interrogante, Fleur podía ver la tristeza de la castaña al nombrarla

- Eso es pasado -La castaña aparcó en un restaurante- Además ella es muy feliz y ya tiene dos hijos

Fleur había obviado las ultimas frases, estaba demasiado preocupada por el lugar al que acababan de llegar. Sin haberse dado cuenta habían llegado a los límites de la ciudad, el restaurante "El bisonte" tenia la apariencia de una gran cabaña, había un gran lago de fondo. A Fleur le inquieto lo ostentoso del lugar- ¿Aquí es?

Hermione asintió- Vamos -Y sin esperar más, salió de la camioneta.

Fleur se quedó en el interior de la camioneta sin saber que hacer, seguramente era un restaurante muy fino y ella no creía recordar las líneas de etiqueta que hace mucho había dejado de usar. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y Hermione estaba debajo extendiéndole la mano. Fleur se sonrojó al instante, nunca habían nadie le había abierto la puerta del automóvil.

-¿Vienes? -Dijo la castaña con cierta impaciencia

Fleur asintió fervientemente y con ayuda de la castaña bajo. Comenzaron a caminar por el césped hasta llegar a la entrada del local.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger y compañia -El señor se mostró amable aunque su mirada escrutiñaba a la rubia- Enseguida le conseguiré una mesa

Hermione asintió mientras observaba sus uñas

- ¿Vienes muy seguido? -Inquirió la rubia

- Lo más que puedo, es un buen lugar, me gusta que es tranquilo... Me sirve para relajarme de los negocios y el estrés

La rubia asintió en comprensión, también le gustaría tener un lugar donde pudiera tener momentos de paz

El hombre regreso y les indicó que lo siguieran, fleur iba muy nerviosa porque pasaba varias mesas y la gente la observaba- Aquí por favor -El hombre les había otorgado una mesa de frente al lago, tenía una excelente vista.

Fleur tomó asiento un poco nerviosa pero el hombre se encargo de ponerle la servilleta sobre las piernas. Hermione parecía no darse cuenta de la inquietud de Fleur. El hombre le extendió un par de menús.

En lo primero en que reparo la rubia fue los precios, le parecía extremadamente costoso pagar $230 por un sándwich club cuando en la fonda de Doña María los conseguía por 15.

Hermione observó a la rubia- ¿Me permites ordenar por ti?

- Oh, No, yo... No tengo mucha hambre... Cene en casa y -Fleur observó que la castaña levantaba la mano para acallar sus excusas

- Tomaré eso como un si -Agregó y vio que Fleur no hacía nada para contradecirle.

La rubia permaneció en silencio observando el lago, sintió que Hermione ordenaba pero su gusta continuo en el lago, el agua estaba muy quieta y reflejada la luna de forma difuminada.

- Fleur -Llamó la castaña

La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a la castaña- Lo siento, ¿Decías algo?

- ¿Pasa algo?

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Es tu ambiente natural... Pero yo... No pertenezco aquí, es un mundo diferente al mío... Siento las miradas sobre mí... Y me incómoda, es como si supieran

- Cuando mis padres murieron, todo el mundo asistió al funeral, el administrador se encargó de los arreglos, como todo fue muy abrupto, no habia nada planeado -Hermione desvío la mirada hacía el lago- Así que a la semana de haber muerto citaron a una junta muy importante de consejo para decidir el rumbo de la empresa... Asistió toda clase de persona, la gran variedad de la sociedad

Fleur la miraba extrañada, pero no hizo intento de interrumpir la anécdota

- Y entonces todos estaban ahí... A mis diecisiete años estaba entre un tumulto de gente que esperaba algo de mi, fracasos o aciertos, ellos esperaban algo de mi -La castaña hizo el intento de sonreír pero su mueca se vio falsa- Y yo solo deseaba salir corriendo... Ser libre por una vez en la vida, lejos de etiquetas y expectativas... Aún lo deseo cada que vengo a este lugar

- ¿Porque no lo haces? Tienes tanto dinero.. Podrías ir a dónde quisieras... Viajar, conocer el mundo... -Fleur hablaba en tono soñador.

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No me hace feliz, no me hace sentir plena, además... Hay mucha gente que depende de mi, de la empresa...

- ¿No hay algo que te haga completamente feliz? ¿Que te libere de ese estrés?

Hermione sonrió- Había algo, pero después se acabo, ya no me satisface más... No hay nada que haya hecho que me haga sentir que vale la pena dejarlo todo...

Fleur extendió su mano y acarició la palma de la mano de la castaña- Lamento oír eso

- No, hablar contigo... De alguna extraña manera me hace sentir un poco más libre, poder confesarte las cosas... Y a la vez conocer un poco de "Las aventuras y desventuras de una Delacour"

Fleur se rió- No esperaba que recordases mi nombre

- Yo no esperaba verte más de una vez... Y miranos...

En ese momento el mesero llegó con, lo que Fleur dedujo, era una sopa y, con un poco de suerte, pollo. La rubia levantó la mirada hacía la castaña y levanto una ceja cuestionando.

- Ok, esto es fácil -La castaña se levantó de su asiento y pegó su silla a la de Fleur, contra todo lo que le habían enseñado en su vida y lo que seria una completa falta de etiqueta, movió su plato y copas hasta quedar a un lado de la rubia. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por los comensales y le lanzaron malas miradas.

Fleur se dio cuenta de el atrevimiento de la castaña- Parece que no les agrada

Hermione no se molestó en levantar la mirada- No me interesa su opinión... Imitame...

Fleur estuvo unos momentos en silencio, dirigió su mirada a la castaña que le sonrió cálidamente. Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa antes de comenzar a imitar a su acompañante.

La cena fue todo un suceso para la rubia, le salió bastante bien imitar a la otra, los alimentos eran agradables y el vino hacía que riera sin motivo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Inquirió la castaña cuando el mesero se llevo sus platos vacíos

- La vida -Dijo la rubia aunque sabía que el vino era el causante de su buen humor

La castaña bufó- ¿Graciosa? Lo dices tú que tienes tu... Oficio...

- ¿Alguna vez te vas a olvidar de eso? -Fleur dio otro sorbo a su vino- Mi "oficio"

- ¿Debería? -La castaña se acercó ligeramente a su acompañante

-Eso no es lo mejor de mi y definitivamente no es algo que me gustaría que recordaran al pensar en mi -Fleur se inclinó ligeramente hacía Hermione con una sonrisa

- ¿qué te hace creer que yo pienso en ti?

- Yo espero que si

La castaña se dio cuenta de la proximidad que tenían, podía sentir el aliento caliente, una mezcla de vino y pasta, que chocaba contra su propio aliento. Por un momento Hermione se pregunto que sería probar esos labios, dejar atrás sus prejuicios y todo el enojo que cargaba, se pregunto que sería besar a Fleur.

Fleur creyó que podría besar aquellos labios rojos pero un carraspeo la sacó de sus sueños. El mesero había vuelto. El hombre no se veía muy feliz con la escena pero se apresuró a dejar el postre y marcharse.

La castaña se alejó y clavó la mirada en su plato- Se ve bueno -Dijo mientras miraba el postre

Fleur observó la pequeña porción de chocolate bañada en mermelada de fresa y con pequeñas porciones de helado a un lado. Sintió su boca derretirse, aquello era que la fonda de Doña María no tenía- Definitivamente se ve bueno -Fleur comenzó a devorar el postre- ¿Que es lo mejor que te ha pasado? ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo? -Inquirió la rubia

Hermione tomó un trago de agua antes de contestar- Eso es un poco difícil... -La castaña acaricio su barbilla con la mano mientras pensaba- Creo que fue en verano... A mis 17 años, mis padres compraron una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, era muy bonita -La castaña miró al rededor- Casi como este lugar... Estaba rodeado de pasto y arboles, no había lago pero si un pequeño cuerpo de agua muy al fondo del terreno

- ¿Te gustaba eso verdad? -Fleur casi había acabado su postre, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas observó la mirada de felicidad de la otra.

- Solo fui una vez... Estaba molesta con mis padres y salí a caminar, estaba rondando y vi una cueva -La castaña soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba- ahora que lo pienso no fue muy inteligente de mi parte entrar... Pero no me arrepiento... Entré, era un túnel algo estrecho que iba descendiendo y después de un par de metros había un pequeño lago poco profundo, el lugar era muy espacioso, estaba debajo de la superficie... Creo que se llama cenote... Era muy hermoso, el agua estaba muy fría pero era cristalina, entraba un rayo de luz del techo e iluminaba el agua

Fleur apenas podía imaginarse la magnificencia del lugar, pero los ojos iluminados de la castaña no dejaba lugar a dudas que debía ser hermoso- Creo que eso podría cataogarse como el mejor dia de tu vida

Hermione negó apresuradamente- Era una dama de sociedad... No tenia permitido arrugar mis vestidos, mancharlos, raspar mis rodillas o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, yo no recuerdo si además de ese día he tocado el lodo.

Fleur tampoco podía imaginar como aquello era posible- Imagino que a tus padres no les agrado la idea

Hermione negó lentamente- No, ellos estaban furiosos cuando llegue con la ropa semihúmeda, manchada de lodo y varios raspones en el cuerpo... Estaban furiosos conmigo... Yo me fui, no quería tener que escucharlos... Y lo siguiente que supe era que la cabaña se había quemado... Y ellos con la cabaña

Fleur quería abrazar a Hermione pero la castaña no mostraba mucho dolor, había algo en sus ojos que no alcanzó a descifrar y por ello se limitó a guardar silencio

- Los bomberos dijeron que una lámpara se habia caído y la cabaña era de madera y techo de palma de guano (_N/A: es el techo que ponen usualmente en las palapas playeras_) asi que -Las facciones de la castaña se endurecieron y en un instante volvió a sonreír- ¿Sabes que realmente me encanta? El pan...

Fleur se rasco la ceja izquierda, aquella mujer era increíblemente bipolar- ¿El pan? -Fleur intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación

Hermione asintió feliz- Era una niña muy mimada... Las mujeres de la cocina hacían pan especialmente para mi, me encantaba levantarme en mis cumpleaños y oler el pan, cuando bajaba a las cocinas estaban las bandejas y el vapor salía del pan, eran muy suaves

- Ohh... Eso debió ser fabuloso

- Si, eso se acabo cuando mis padres murieron -La castaña se limpió la boca- ¿Acabaste?

Fleur asintió, una mujer bipolar, una muy hermosa bipolar pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

El pelirrojo arrojó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de la castaña. Hermione que estaba metida en su ordenador se sorprendió- ¿Es tu renuncia? -Preguntó con una sonrisa

-Abrelo -Pidió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en frente de la castaña

Hermione dejó salir un respiro de resignación, abrió con pesadez la carpeta, a pesar de saber que era muy probable que sucediera se sorprendió de ver imágenes de ella y la rubia de la noche anterior. Estaban sentadas conversando, riendo y había una en particular en la que su cercanía podía confundirse ccon un beso. Hermione recordó de inmediato la escena, fue poco antes que trajeran el postre y fueran interrumpidos.

- Esta para portada -Dijo el pelirrojo

- Te perdiste la imagen donde le meto mano -La castaña sonrió al quitar la vista de las imágenes y mirar a los ojos al otro.

Ronald tensó la quijada- Es una prostituta

- Lo es -La castaña no tuvo reparo en contestar

Ron resopló con fastidio- Ni siquiera es fina... Es una barata...

Por alguna extraña razón la castaña se enojo al oír la declaración- ¿Que deseas?

- Eres la imagen de un gran emporio... Te guste o no debes mantener la compostura

La castaña negó fastidiada- Otra vez con eso... ¿Y qué? Tú tienes una prostituta diferente por semana

-Pero no las llevo a restaurantes finos donde hay mucha gente decente -El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás en su asiento- ¿Es ella la razón de tus desvelos diarios? ¿A ella vas a ver? Por dios, debes estar loca para ir a verla cada noche

La castaña rió- Tienes razón, quizás deba sacarla por las mañanas -La castaña se mordió el dedo índice antes de hablar- Te he dejado claro que no te metas en mi vida, sal de mi oficina...

El pelirrojo se levantó sin objetar, no parecía tener ánimos de pelear- Mucho cuidado Hermione... Mucho cuidado con lo que haces -El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar a la salida pero se detuvo después de avanzar unos cuantos pasos- Te dejó las fotos... Pero por amor a dios, no las vayas a enmarcar y ponerlas por ahí.. Pagué mucho por el silencio de quién tomó las fotos

Hermione ignoró el comentario y fingió inmiscuirse en el trabajo. A penas escuchó la puerta cerrarse, tomó entre manos una fotografía en particular.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras observaba lo cerca que se veían- No puedo permitirme esto... Por alguien como tú -La castaña continuó mirando la imagen de la rubia.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer! :)**_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Aredhel Tasarti**: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento :D y me alegra saber que hay quién los relee xD y Hermione si se paso pero tiene un carácter fuerte y poco amigable _

_**Allen-Walker**: Jajajaja y yo también tiempo si leer un comentario tuyo, si la pagina cambio pero (personalmente) me ha gustado más xD espero que hayas podido captarle al nuevo formato _

_**Lunazul22**: jajaja, me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado :D _

_**SoDamnBeautiful1**: es bueno saber que no te decepcionó y que mis escritos te agradan :D gracias por seguir leyendo _

_**Thestral212**: Jajajaja vaya... Decir que es algo original es un halago enorme xD alguien me comento por ahí que tiene un ligero aire a "Pretty Woman" yo espero que no xD por que mi historia no va para ahí y gracias por leerte y a veces darte el tiempo de comentar. Hasta pronto mi apreciada Lic! _

_**Destacado117**: Jajajaja me alegro muchísimo que te encariñes con los fics de Harry Potter pero me alegra más que te des el gusto de leer los Fleurmione que aquí hay :D_

_**Marcedhampir777**: Jajajaja tus deseos son graciosos xD porque asumes que es Ford? XD aunque realmente pensé en una para la escena xD si, te metes mucho en mis historias y es halagador y a la vez peligroso xD _

_**Valeria**: sabias que una de mis mejores amigas se llama valeria? XD siempre te tengo en mente xD y que onda con la boa de plumas? XD Jajajaja y quien dijo que eres mi venezolana favorita? XD okNo, si lo eres xD. Ahora que lo mencionas... Tienes razón, siempre la hago sufrir xD... Bueno, algun día invertire los papeles xD y si, completamente AU, no magia._

* * *

**_This is it... For now_**


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentros Desventurados

**_Aclaraciones:_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4:_**

**_Encuentros Desventurados_**

* * *

Hermione observó la quietud del barrio, era algo que le parecía atractivo en ese lugar.

- Pareces muy tranquila -Comentó Fleur

- Creí que aquí te bajabas

- Bueno, no sabía que tenías prisa... Entonces adiós -Fleur intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta tenía seguro. La rubia miró a la castaña, cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y levantó la ceja

La castaña no pudo contener más su risa- Si quieres irte te dejó en paz

-Eres tan difícil de entender -La rubia negó con la cabeza pero estaba riendo

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y observó en silencio a su acompañante- Creo es mejor que vayas a descansar

Fleur pudo ver que Hermione ahogaba un bostezo- No deberías desvelarte tan seguido

- Si, creo que debería dejar de verte por las madrugadas

Fleur asintió aunque le fue difícil ocultar su decepción, se mantuvo en silencio porque le fue imposible articular algo, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Crees que...? -Hermione se mordió más duro el labio inferior, pocas veces sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse pero en esta ocasión tenía que agradecer a la oscuridad de la noche que escondiera su rostro, porque si hubiera luz, estaba segura que Fleur vería su evidente sonrojo. Carraspeó su garganta- ¿Crees que podamos vernos por la mañana?

La noticia tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, sus cejas estaban elevadas y cuando se dio cuenta que su boca estaba abierta, la cerró inmediatamente

Hermione sentía el silencio y le era muy incómodo- Entendería que tienes...

Fleur le interrumpió- No, no tengo nada que hacer... Me encantaría verte por las mañanas -Habló tan rápido que temió que la castaña no le entendiese. Afortunadamente la sonrisa de la castaña le informó lo contrario

- Entonces sería mejor verte por las mañanas -Hermione no intentó ocultar su alegría- ¿Te parece el Lunes? Puedo pasar a recogerte aquí a las 2

Fleur asintió, hizo rápidas cuentas mentales de sus labores, tenía dos días para el encuentro- Lo esperaré con ansias

Hermione quitó los seguros de la camioneta- Nos vemos el Lunes

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio meditando en la manera de despedirse- Adiós -Dijo apresuradamente la rubia y se bajó de la camioneta.

Fleur caminó a través del pasillo de su colonia, llegó hasta el número 3 y abrió su puerta. Hermione la vio desaparecer en uno de los departamentos antes de poner en marcha su camioneta.

* * *

Hermione estaba en un pequeño parque, faltaban unos minutos para las dos- Esto no es buena idea -Era quizás la vigésima vez que se lo repetía en la última hora, sostuvo el volante con fuerza y sintonizó la radio en una frecuencia de Jazz, en esta ocasión traía un convertible plateado, era su auto favorito y aún no sabía porque lo había elegido para esa ocasión.

Bueno, en realidad lo sabía.

Sabía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, que la rubia estaba despertando sensaciones en ella que no creía tener- Es por eso que esto no está bien -Se repitió. Sabía que ver a la rubia fuera de su horario "nocturno", era empezar a verla como una simple persona y no como una "trabajadora"

-Ella solo está haciendo su maldito trabajo -Se dijo por enésima vez, sabía que estaba poniendo demasiado en juego y probablemente Fleur solo estaba interesada en su billetera. Dio un ligero golpe en el volante antes de encender el automóvil. En tan solo un par de minutos estuvo en el lugar acordado. Dirigió su mirada al pasillo dónde había caminado Fleur, quizás, si tenia algo de suerte, la rubia se arrepentiría o no podría asistir.

La sola idea de que eso pudiera pasar la hizo enojarse. Afortunadamente no paso mucho y Fleur salió de uno de los tantos descoloridos departamentos. La rubia portaba un sencillo vestido color azul con varias Flores estampadas, tenía unos zapatos bajos de color beige y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

La rubia había estado mirando por la ventana la última media hora, hasta que observó un carro muy bonito aparcar, no era común ver un carro de ese porte así que de inmediato supo a quién pertenecía. Había tomado su pequeño bolso y se había visto en el espejo una última vez antes de salir de su departamento. Desde lo lejos distinguió la melena castaña que formaba un cúmulo de rizos sobre sus hombros y los lentes oscuros que la caracterizaban. Abrió la puerta del automóvil con súbita facilidad- Hola tú -Dijo mientras entraba al vehículo

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente- Hey tú -Esperó a que la rubia subiera e inspeccionara visualmente el automóvil- ¿Vamos?

Fleur asintió- ¿a dónde vamos?

- A comer

- ¿Al mismo lugar? -Fleur no sonaba muy interesada

Hermione sonrió- No suenas muy emocionada

La rubia se encogió de hombros- Siempre me has dejado claro que es tu decisión

Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa- tienes razón... Por que no eliges tú un lugar

Los ojos de Fleur se abrieron y sonrió emotivamente- ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?

"No, no es en serio... Dile que no es en serio" Decía una voz dentro de la castaña "Ella es tuya y no tiene elección", Hermione esbozo una risa falsa y asintió ignorando a sus pensamientos. Sabía que ella no era más que otro "negocio" para Fleur, pero pensó que quizás, quizás si Fleur dejaba de verla como un cliente, si Fleur era capaz de disfrutar sinceramente la compañía, entonces quizás, quizás y ellas... Quizás podrían...

- ¿Te gusta la comida China? -Inquirió Fleur rompiendo todos los pensamientos de su acompañante y haciendo que Hermione se asustara ligeramente

Hermione asintió, tenía el coche en marcha pero no tenía ninguna dirección, únicamente manejaba en línea recta- Conozco un buen lugar

Fleur asintió confiando en la calidad de la comida- Pero hay que pedirlo para llevar

Hermione se giro a verla- ¿Para llevar?

Fleur asintió- Quiero comer en el coche

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa- ¿Sabes? No es Burger King, no te dan la comida "para llevar"... Y este automóvil cuesta muchísimo más que toda la colonia donde vives, si le cae algo al asiento de piel me enojare seriamente...

Fleur observó a su acompañante, sinceramente le habían herido sus palabras pero se limitó a asentir

Hermione observó el cambio de ánimo de la rubia, se recriminó mentalmente. Había estado llevando las cosas sorprendentemente bien y ahora por un comentario lo había arruinado- Fleur... Lo siento

Fleur asintió sin decir ni una palabra, tenía la vista fija en la ventana, notó que la castaña también guardaba silencio. El día había empezado muy bien, incluso había creído que la castaña intentaba establecer "una cita". Fleur se recriminó por llegar a pensar eso, estaba claro que Hermione no se iba a mezclar con ella.

* * *

-Llegamos -Anunció la castaña. Con leves objeciones de Fleur, Hermione había conseguido convencerla de comer en el automóvil, Habían comprado la comida para llevar y Hermione dirigió el vehículo hacía una playa cercana. Estaba intentando reparar su error anterior- Espero que te guste

Fleur estaba encantada con la playa a pesar de que no estar en paz con su acompañante- El lugar es bonito

- Entonces comamos -Hermione había dejado el coche y el clima encendido

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Mejor bajemos a comer... Si le pasa algo a la piel del asiento de este automóvil... Quizás tenga que dar mi barrio en garantía

Hermione se sintió ligeramente culpable- Fleur... En serio... Exageré... Por favor, comamos en paz

- Ok, pero no me hago responsable de los desperfectos que resulten -Respondió la rubia de mala gana

Hermione bajó la mirada y observó su cajita de comida. Una idea realmente estúpida e infantil se le vino a la mente- No me importa el auto -Abrió su cajita y se aseguró tener la atención de la rubia, antes de sacar un trozo de pollo y arrojarlo sobre el tablero.

Fleur soltó un grito al ver como el tablero blanco se llenaba de una gran y pegajosa mancha de pollo dulce- Estás loca -Dijo casi en un susurro

Hermione rió- No me importa y ahora... vamos a comer

Fleur estaba relajada, era probable que Hermione si intentara que fuera una cita, pero era una chica rica y llena de lujos, no sabía lidiar con esas cosas y Fleur estaba dispuesta a esperar por ella- Pero apaga el auto y abre las ventanas, quiero sentir la brisa marina

Hermione lo hizo sin objetar aunque en su interior pensaba que su comida se llenaría de arena, microbios y el aire caliente y salado no le ayudaría a la piel.

A mitad de la comida, Fleur estaba encantada con la castaña. Sin duda alguna era mejor conocer a la castaña en el día, podía (a excepción de los ojos debido a las gafas) ver sus expresiones, su sonrisa a la luz del sol era mucho mejor y la conversación resultaba fluida. Incluso pensó que Hermione se mostraba como realmente era.

* * *

- Hermione...

La castaña la miraba fijamente, había algo en esos ojos que le impedía alejarse pero que a la vez le gritaba que corriera.

Fleur le había llamado pero ahora no sabía que hacer o que decir, la comida había sido muy amena y ahora estaban ahí, las dos dentro del carro que estaba aparcado en aquella colonia tan deplorable a la cual pertenecía Fleur- Hermione... -Repitió sin importarle, le encantaba pronunciar ese nombre- ¿Te volveré a ver? Hermione asintió, aquello era algo seguro, ahora que había compartido con la rubia se había sentido feliz, su compañia era grata y adictiva- Claro -Reafirmó

Fleur no se sentía capaz de romper el contacto visual- ¿Cuándo? -Preguntó lentamente, quería alargar los momentos con la castaña en la mayor medida de lo posible.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, en realidad no tenia idea de la siguiente fecha

-¿Mañana? -Fleur esperaba no sonar muy desesperada o ansiosa

Hermione intentó decir que si pero negó con la cabeza- Tengo una junta mañana -Su voz se tornó monótona- Un idiota que está intentando hacer una fusión de empresas

La verdad era que a Fleur le daba igual los negocios pero asintió con la cabeza- Entonces no mañana

Hermione apretó el asiento con sus manos- Creo... Creo -"que estoy completamente loca" pensó para si misma- quizás, si la junta no se alarga tanto... Podemos vernos

Fleur sonrió nuevamente- ¿En verdad crees que sea posible? -Esta vez no trato de modular su emoción

La castaña sonrió con el mismo entusiasmo y asintió. Dejó salir un suspiro y sacó un sobre manila de su bolso

Fleur intuyo de inmediato el contenido del sobre- No, no quiero que me sigas pagando -Fleur sabía que extrañaría esa entrada pero si deseaba intentar avanzar con Hermione no podía dejar que la otra siguiera creyendo que aún eran negocios

Hermione se sorprendió pero después de un leve debate mental sacó un bolígrafo y garabateo un par de números en el sobre- Es mi número... Escrito en el sobre -Hermione lo tenía inclinado de manera que la rubia no pudiera verlo todo y así memorizar el número

Fleur miró el sobre, sabía que era uno de los trucos de la castaña para salirse con la suya, con pocas ganas Fleur tomó el sobre y lo metió en su bolsa- Eres una tramposa

Hermione sonrió- Me gusta más el adjetivo de Inteligente o Igeniosa

Fleur tomó el bolígrafo y con extrema lentitud tomó la mano de la castaña, su piel era extremadamente suave, sus uñas estaban bien recortadas y barnizadas.

Hermione comenzó a temblar cuando la rubia tomó su mano, era la primera vez que tenían contacto. Ambas permanecieron en silencio sintiendo la piel de la otra sobre la propia, hasta que Fleur reaccionó y comenzó a escribir sobre la palma de la castaña- Llámame... -Le escuchó decir a Fleur. Hermione observó su mano y había un número. Sonrió instintivamente.

Fleur era consiente que aún no retiraba el brazo, se mordió el labio debatiendo en su siguiente movimiento.

La castaña no podía desviar la mirada de los labios de Fleur, deseaba probarlos, morderlos y pasar su lengua entre ellos. En un rápido movimiento se inclinó para satisfacer sus deseos.

Fleur se sorprendió inicialmente pero respondió con rapidez, los labios de la otra eran mejor de lo que había idealizado, el labio inferior era más grueso y más mordisqueable, soltó un suspiro y después sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se volvió borroso.

Hermione había escuchado suspirar a la rubia y había caído en cuenta de sus acciones. Abruptamente empujó hacía atrás a la rubia con fuerza y escuchó como se golpeaba la cabeza con el automóvil. La castaña se tapó la boca con la mano asustada por sus acciones.

Fleur tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta lo que había pasado, aún le dolía la cabeza- ¡¿Que te pasa?! -Fleur estaba enojada y aún se sentía muy mareada

- Me besaste... Tú... No... No debias -La castaña trató de excusarse

- ¡Tú me besaste! -Le gritó Fleur- ¡Estás loca! Podrías haberme lastimado seriamente -La rubia abrió la puerta del vehículo con enojo y lo cerró de un portazo- Maldita bipolar -Susurró mientras intentaba alejarse a toda prisa pero el mareo la hacía caminar zigzagueando.

Hermione sintió unas enormes ganas de ir tras ella, de pedir disculpas pero estaba demasiado conmocionada por sus acciones que se quedó estática en su asiento.

* * *

Hermione se quedó observando el barrio

- Señora... Señora...

Hermione observó al chofer que la llamaba

- ¿Está segura que es aquí?

La castaña asintió- Ten los ojos muy abiertos... Éste no es el estacionamiento de Wall Street

El hombre asintió- Si señora, aquí la esperaré

Hermione observó su teléfono celular, había deseado tantas veces llamar a la rubia pero sabía que la disculpa debía ser personal- Ok -Dijo dándose valor. No había ido sola porque sabía que dejar su automóvil era mucho riesgo, probablemente lo robarían cuando ella avanzara unos pasos lejos del vehículo. Abrió la puerta y sintió el aire caliente, tenía zapatos negros de tacón y un vestido azul marino que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, sostuvo su pequeño bolso color oro y se acomodó las gafas antes de comenzar a caminar.

Sus nervios estaban en todo su esplendor cuando pasó a un costado de varios jóvenes que comenzaron a soltar varios "halagos", aún había algo de sol pero sin duda alguna no tardaría en esconderse. Sintió que le daría un ataque cuando escuchó que los jóvenes la seguían, apresuró el paso y se detuvo frente al apartamento donde había visto salir y entrar a la rubia un par de veces. Tocó la puerta de metal con efusividad.

Apretó su bolso con una mano sintiéndose demasiado indefensa con la proximidad de aquellos hombres y con la otra continuó tocando la puerta. La idea de que Fleur no estuviera en casa le aterró.

La puerta se abrió y a Hermione se le fue el aliento.

Sorprendida no era precisamente el adjetivo que calificaba a Fleur, no había estado esperando la presencia de la castaña. Tenía una blusa de tirantes Blanca y un pequeño short negro, abrió la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos y se percato de la presencia de sus "vecinos"- Pasa -Le dijo para intentar protegerla de las miradas

Hermione no necesito escucharlo dos veces, entró de inmediato y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. Observó el pequeño lugar, el recibidor, la sala de estar, el área de entretenimiento y el comedor formaban uno solo. Aunque Hermione no estaba segura que fueran hechos a conciencia. Había dos pequeños sillones y enfrente un televisor. A un costado una mesa con 4 sillas, había una entrada sin puerta cubierta con una cortina, la otra entrada tenía una puerta de metal y la castaña supuso que era la salida al patio.

- Esta no es tu mansión -Agregó la rubia que estaba de pie junto a ella

Hermione se giró a verla- No hice ningún comentario al respecto

- Lo pensaste...

- No sabía que leías mentes

Fleur se encogió de hombros- No es necesario, se puede leer tus pensamientos por todas tus expresiones -La actitud de la rubia no era muy amable

Hermione se percató de la hostilidad- Perdón... Por la vez pasada

Fleur negó- Si eso era lo que querías decir, puedes marcharte

- No seas así...

- ¿Así cómo? -La rubia no podía ocultar su enojo e indignación

- Pues... Delicada -Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió

- ¿Delicada? ¿En serio? -Fleur soltó una risa irónica- Mire... Señora... -Dijo Fleur con frialdad en su voz- Usted no pertenece aquí.. Usted es de otro mundo y entiendo que esté acostumbrada a tratar a la gente como trapos... Pero resulta que yo si tengo dignidad

- Pero... Pero si ni estábamos hablando de eso -La castaña se exasperó- Fleur...

-Tienes un serio problema... A veces estás bien, luego mal... Te enojas y eres agresiva e hiriente... Estás feliz y eres la más encantadora... ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Eres fría y caliente en un instante -Fleur estaba casi gritando- Ayúdame a entender porque yo no te entiendo...

- Fleur... Yo -Hermione pensó que era hora de sincerarse- Eres una prostituta... Yo no puedo... Es decir... Tú eres

- Sé perfectamente lo que soy -La voz de Fleur era firme- Tú no me has dejado olvidarlo ni una sola vez... Constantemente me recuerdas nuestras diferencias. Lo alta que estás en la escala social y lo bajo que yo soy... -Fleur desvío la mirada- Por eso mismo... Creo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

Hermione no supo que responder. Avanzó lentamente hacía la rubia- Perdón -Su voz era muy tenue- De verdad lo lamento...

Fleur se sentía a punto de las lágrimas, esa mujer le traía emociones encontradas.

Hermione tomó las manos de Fleur con cautela y acarició su rostro lentamente- Yo sé que no eres la apuesta más alta para mi... Pero también sé que yo no soy lo mejor para ti

Fleur quiso objetar pero prefirió dejar que la castaña continuara hablando

- Si tan solo... Hubiera... Una forma de -La castaña tuvo que tomar fuerza- de intentar... Algo... Una oportunidad... Yo sé que debo ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza pero sería más fácil si tú... Si tú estuvieras a mi lado

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se separó de la rubia en un movimiento.

- Buenas -Dijo Gabrielle que entraba con su uniforme y una bolsa sobre el hombro. La rubia menor estaba sorprendida de ver a la castaña

- Buenas tardes -Hermione estaba nerviosa, la niña menor tenía un increíble parecido con la mayor

Fleur estaba igual de nerviosa- Gaby... -La rubia mayor se acercó a su hermana y le dio un rápido beso- ella es Hermione... Una amiga...

Gabrielle sonrió- Hola Hermione, soy Gabrielle... Gaby...

Hermione le otorgó una débil sonrisa- Mucho gusto

- Bueno, las dejo -Gabrielle le sonrió a su hermana

Fleur y Hermione observaron que Gaby desaparecía tras la cortina- Ella es muy linda -Comentó la castaña- ¿Que edad tiene?

- Va a cumplir 20 el viernes

- Wow... -Contestó la castaña y hubo un silencio entre ambas. Hermione comenzó a debatir mentalmente si quedarse o irse

Fleur podía ver el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña- Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en otro sitio

Hermione asintió con alivio- Si, es una buena idea ¿Puedes ahora?

Fleur negó- Debo terminar la cena

Hermione comprendió- ¿Mañana? -Sabía que sonaba desesperaba pero no le importaba mientras tuviera una oportunidad

- ¿Medio día?

Hermione asintió- Paso por ti -La castaña dudó un momento para después acercarse lentamente a la rubia y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla. Fleur abrió la puerta para dejarle salir y posteriormente la cerró, dejó salir un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Debes de estar bromeando -Gabrielle ya se encontraba instalada en el sofá observando a su hermana

- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar? -El tono de Fleur era alegre

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros- ¿A ti no te han dicho que puedo alimentarme sola? Deberías ir tras ella y que te lleve a cenar a un lugar muy bonito, todo lujoso, donde haya quién se encargue de limpiarte la boca, abrirte todas las puertas y decirte señorita a cada instante

Fleur levantó una ceja- Vaya que tú lo disfrutarías mucho

Gabrielle dejó salir un gran suspiro- Si tan sólo alguien igual de rico se enamorará de mi... O si tuviera una hermana menos terca que le hiciera caso a la chica Rica que la pretende.. Entonces quizás y tuviera la oportunidad.

Fleur resopló- No estoy segura que sea una buena idea

- ¿Porque no? Le gustas, estaba toda sonrojada cuando llegué, la chica es linda y adinerada...

- Gabrielle... Somos de dos mundos diferentes

- ¿Y qué? Ella podría fácilmente hacerte parte de su mundo -Gabrielle captó la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Si tú quisieras y te dejaras... Ella podría hacerte una dama de sociedad, no más carencias, no más... Salidas nocturnas

-Te recuerdo que de esa manera hemos vivido los últimos años y ha resultado muy bien

- Eso no quiere decir que me guste... -Gabrielle desvío la mirada y un par de lagrimas amenazaron con escaparse- He odiado cada segundo de las noches en las que te marchas... A trabajar -Comentó en tono sarcástico- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho... Pero odio lo que haces y odio a cada persona que ha dejado que te involucres en esa porquería

La menor no espero respuesta y salió del pequeño departamento azotando la puerta. Fleur no pudo evitar sentir dolor por las palabras de su hermana, nunca antes habían hablado de su "trabajo"

* * *

Después de un par de horas que el encuentro Delacour fuera acontecido, caminaba por el parque una silueta de mujer, su paso era lento pero firme, seguramente habituado a ese tipo de escenarios- Hey Tita -La voz de la mujer sono dulce, el saludo fue acompañado de una cálida sonrisa

La otra mujer estaba de pie en la esquina con un vestido amarillo chillón, unos zapatos de tacón desgastados, el pelo vuelto una maraña y los labios de un rojo muy intenso- Hola -Respondió la mujer mientras mostraba sus dientes, en ellos había una mancha de labial- ¿Que haces aquí? Es muy tarde y peligroso. ¿No te ha dicho la rubia que hay un loco suelto asesinando mujeres?

La otra mujer hizo su mejor intento de parecer sorprendida- ¿En serio?

La mujer asintió- deberías saberlo, no es para que andes sola por aquí

- Iba a comprar a la avenida -Alegó la mujer

La chica vestida de amarillo giro en todas direcciones- Está oscuro y tienes que atravesar el parque... No es buena idea que andes sola

- No pensé que hubiera problema, solo quería distraerme un momento...

La nombrada Tita torció la boca- Yo te acompañaré

La misteriosa chica esbozo una sonrisa, ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

- ¿Que traes en esa maleta? -Inquirió Tita

-Un par de cosas -La extraña miró a los alrededores, estaban en el punto mas oscuro y poco visible del parque- ¡Ahh! -Gritó mientras dejaba caer sus cosas

- ¿Estás bien? Deja te ayudo -Comentó amablemente tita mientras se agachaba a recoger la bolsa de su acompañante

- Muy bien -Respondió la otra mientras sacaba algo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo arrojaba a su acompañante. Era una pistola eléctrica. Tita cayó al suelo mientras se contorsionaba en el piso, incapaz de gritar, soltaba una especie de sonido glutural. La extraña sintió una oleada de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás loca? -Tita estaba agitada, a penas y podía articular palabra.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Maldita Puta

Tita observó como la mujer enfurecía y comenzaba a patearle sin piedad, Tita rogo porque todo fuera un sueño y pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

- ¿Está bien? -Luna estaba intrigada mientras observaba a su clienta

Hermione asintió y sonrió de manera tan obviamente falsa- Si -Contestó quedamente

Luna permaneció en silencio- Necesito esas facturas, cuando salgas de la junta quizá puedas verificarlo -Luna se levantó de su asiento- Con permiso, mejor me retiro

La castaña asintió, vio a Luna abrir la puerta- Espera -Detuvo a la rubia- Luna... ¿Tú podrías relacionarte con una... Prostituta?

La rubia se sorprendió de la pregunta, cerró la puerta y regresó a su asiento- ¿Una prostituta?

Hermione asintió pero se negó a hacer contacto visual- Si, digamos que... Hipotéticamente... Te gusta una... ¿Podrías tener una relación con ella?

Luna pensó un momento antes responder- Creo que... Es muy difícil que una prostituta llegue a gustarme... Es decir, me gusta alguien que me escuche, que me comprenda, alguien a quién yo conozca y que me conozca... Creo que eso es muy difícil que pase con una prostituta

Hermione asintió- Pero si, hipotéticamente, llegarás a conocerla bien y que ella te conozca bien... ¿Lo harías?

Luna asintió- si eso pasara, si valiera la pena... Entonces lo haría, no importaría su oficio

Hermione mordió la punta de su bolígrafo- ¿Cómo sabes que alguien la pena?

Luna sonrió- Porque te hace sentir que lo vale... Te hace feliz, aún en días malos es capaz de sacarte una sonrisa, porque piensas en esa persona todo el día

- Pero es una prostituta -Agregó la castaña- Se acuesta con muchos por dinero... Es decir, hipotéticamente, si tuvieras algo con una prostituta todo el tiempo te seria infiel

- No creo eso -Subrayó Luna- Ser infiel es engañar, y si desde el inicio aceptaste estar con una prostituta sabías a que se dedicaba, porque aunque no lo parezca resulta ser un oficio

La castaña continuó mirando al vacío- ¿Y si no pudieras aceptar eso? es decir, si hipotéticamente... No pudieras aceptar su oficio

Luna sonrió- Pues... Eres dueña de un gran emporio...

- Ella no dejaría que le regalase dinero -Agregó la castaña- Es decir -Se apresuró a agregar- Hipotéticamente, ese alguien no creo que dejaría que la mantuviera alguien con dinero

Luna ladeo la cabeza- Yo no habló de mantenerla... Porque entonces sería una arribista y no sería digna de estar, hipotéticamente, con esa persona -La rubia sonrió- Yo me refería a darle un empleo... Es decir, obviamente no un puesto ejecutivo... Pero hay puestos de meseras, camaristas y demás

Hermione negó- ¿Y si no le alcanza con el sueldo?

Luna torció la boca- La mesera que deja las galletitas en la sala de juntas y sirve café gana el triple que un simple abogado de oficio -Luna parecía indignada- Si lo sabre yo que soy la de finanzas... Pero a lo que me refiero es que puedes darle privilegios sin regalarle nada, un mesera con sueldo de mesera... Aunque sea excesivo el sueldo, eso es lo que ganaría una mesera común de aquí... Tampoco es ponerle de mesera con salario de ejecutiva

Hermione sonrió y miró a Luna por primera vez- Esa es, hipotéticamente, una buena idea

Luna se levantó de su asiento entendiendo que la conversación se había acabado- Necesito las facturas -Agregó antes de retirarse

* * *

**_No xD No pienso comentar NADA de mi asesina xD aunque si se dieron cuenta por ahí les di una muuuy buena pista, creo podrian deducirlo facilmente._**

**_Esta historia es corta, no pienso extenderme más que unos 3 o quizás 4 capítulos_**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Marcedhampir717: _**_jajajajaja siempre me pregunto "que nuevo comentario se le ocurrirá?" xD ya que siempre encuentras la manera de decir "me encantaría ser millonaria para poder..." jajajaja es muy entretenido tus ideas _

_**Valeria**: si, adoro a tu tocaya xD solo que a ella si le gusta todo el horror y gore xD jajaja súper extraño escucharte hablando de Hostal xD jajaja _

_**Destacado117**: jajajaja "genio mexicana" xD jajaja pues no estoy segura que sea genio pero mexicana definitivamente y una muy orgullosa de ello x/D tú también eres de México? Jajajaja, si va a tener continuación, no mucho debo mencionar pero si tendrá un final... Controversial xD _

_**SoDamnBeautiful1**: jajajaja, ya se besaron, no desesperes que ya van avanzando :)_

_**Lunazul22**: bueno, definitivamente la rubia ha puesto a la castaña a pensar. _

_**allen-Walker**: jajajaja me pones en una decisión muy difícil, precisamente es la falta de información lo que hace a esto interesante, ya habrás notado que tengo un asesino que... No pienso comentar pero... Va a dar una buena sorpresa xD jajaja y lo de Fleur y Hermione va a conflictuar en la Bipo de la castaña_

* * *

**_This is it... For now_**


End file.
